someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Windows
Hello, today I'm going to talk about an experience I had when playing Minecraft on my Singleplayer world and on a public server. Singleplayer One morning, at about 9:05 am, I was bored, so I decided to hop on my computer and generate a new world in Minecraft. As I watched the blocks generate, I looked around to find the nearest tree to make wooden planks. I found one and instantly got to work... The world seemed normal at first, but some things were wrong with it, for example, random dirt blocks were placed around the world (on trees, mountains, etc.) but I just dismissed it as a texture error. I built a little shack with a crafting table, a furnace and a bed. It started to get dark out, so I right clicked on the bed and relaxed (IRL.) But, as I was leaning back on my chair, waiting for the character to wake up, I noticed someone staring at me through the window. He was all black, and had soul-less white eyes. I was completely shocked, I couldn't even scream I was that disturbed. As soon as the character woke up, I looked out the same window to find the mysterious character was... Gone... I was even more disturbed now, so I decided to instantly quit to the title screen, delete the world and go on some servers, were I was safe... Or at least I thought I would be safe. Multiplayer I found a server with only one person on it, the Admin. We instantly became friends and he opped me, which I thought was very nice of him! He showed me around the server, but as he was showing me around, I thought I saw the figure again. I dismissed it as an Enderman, and decided to move on. We came to a stop by a jungle biome, and he started to talk to me about a survival server he was working on with his friends, and asked me if I wanted to be a guest on it. I replied with a simple "Ye-" ...I was cut off, because I saw the figure again, standing on one of the trees. The Admin just said "Nevermind." and walked to my left. The figure I was staring at disappeared as soon as the Admin walked past my view... But that wasn't the only strange thing that happened... About 5 seconds, after the figure disappeared, my computer froze, and two white O's appeared on my screen on a black background. Then my computer got given a blue screen, and shut itself down... "What...?" That's all I could really say. I turned my computer back on, only to find that the computer just went on standby. So I logged on, and I saw that Minecraft had been replaced with a notepad file on my desktop simply named "OO.txt" I thought that the OO part of it had a connection to that 'error' screen I had on my computer with the two white O's. I opened the file, and it was in morse code. .-- .. -. -.. --- .-- Which apparently translates to "window." Okay, this had me absolutely scared, mainly because of the encounter I had with that strange figure, in the window... I closed down the notepad folder and decided to delete it. I then emptied my recycle bin. Then... He appeared, standing in my door-way... It seemed alot scarier IRL, it was tall, it had skinny arms, and the eyes were... Undescribably scary... It 'warped' right infront of me, and put its hand on my head... I then woke up, my heart was racing, and I was panting... I then realised it was all a dream... Thank god... But, I looked to my left hand side, and saw a voodoo doll, made of black string, and white button eyes... (The last paragraph may be a little exaggerated, but the server encounter felt as if it actually happened...) Category:Minecraft Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game